Dans la tête d'Alex
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Mais non voyons Alex, tu n'es pas amoureuse de Magnus. ce n'est pas comme si il était mignon, gentil et drôle. Non, vraiment, arrête de penser à lui.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai une grande passion dans la vie: Les livres de Rick Riordan.**

 **Magnus Chase et les dieux d'Asgard? Une de mes séries préférée!**

 **Alex Fierro? Merveilleuse!**

 **Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI?n'y a t-il pas de fanfiction FierroChase en français?Il est temps de remédier à cela!**

Ne soit pas stupide Alex. Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse de personne, c'est pas maintenant que ça commencer. Ne pense pas à Magnus. Ne pense pas à ses blagues et ses jeux mots idiots mais mignon. Ne pense pas à tout ses points communs que vous avez. Arrête de te demander pourquoi vos chambres se ressemblent autant. Oublis le jour où il t'as dit qu'il ne se moquerais jamais de le fait qu'il a partagé tes souvenirs. Tu n'es pas amoureuse, cela va au delà de la logique.

C'est pas comme si tu trouvais Magnus mignon avec sa nouvelle coupe.Où que tu adores secrètement quant il te regarde avec son air idiot. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu le trouvais adorable quand il essai de manier l'épée sans l'aide de Jack.

Cesse donc de te demander comment il fait pour toujours savoir si tu es un garçon ou une fille.Ça n'a AUCUNE importance de toute faç le regard complice que vous avez échangé hier à table quand le scalde*parlait d'Udgardloki. Arrête de te mordre discrètement la lèvre quand il fait une blague pas drôle mais que t'as quand même envie de rire.

Rien de tout ça n'a avoir avec l'amour.

Tu n'as pas eu un sourire idiot quand il t'as proposé d'aller manger une pizza ensemble sur Midgard.

Et tu n'as pas rigolé hier quand il t'as porté en triomphe sur son bouclier avec sa force d'Eijenar parce que tu avais tué un dragon.

N'empêche,c'était mignon de sa part.

On a dit quoi? Oublis.

Arrête de penser à Magnus et va faire la poterie, ça te changeras les idées.

 **Oui, bon ok, c'était très court, mais figurez vous que c'est pas facile d'écrire une fanfictions quand il y en a pas d'autres sur le même sujet. Dites moi quand même si vous avez appréciez, ça me ferais plaisir.**

*Sorte d'aède** Viking.

**Barde.


	2. Du coté de Magnus

**Après que j'eus sorti "Dans la tête d'Alex", pas mal de gens m'ont demandé de faire une suite, peut être parce qu'ils n'avait pas d'autre OS de FierroChase à lire, soit mon histoire leur plaisait( hahaha!)Enfin bon, voila une suite, surement moins bien que le premier OS mais c'est ça ou rien les gens.**

La vie est une chienne. Il a fallut que tu meurt pour connaitre l' petit Magnus, on est tombé bien bas...

Il y a un mois, tu trouvais les entrainements d'escrime insupportables, et maintenant, tu donne tout dans l'espoir qu'Alex tourne les yeux vers toi et que tu l'impressionne.

Voila que tu joues des coudes pour t'asseoir à coté d'elle, que tu enchaine les blagues en priant pour qu'elle rit, que tu t'inscrit à l'atelier poterie dès que tu peux...

Ça n'a rien à voir avec Milly Grun*en quatrième. Elle t'accapare tellement que tout te fais penser à elle.

Ou lui?

Bons dieux que s'est casse tête! Mais t'adores ça au fond hein?De toujours deviner ce qu'elle/il est.

Tu crois qu'elle t'as trouvé débile quand tu lui as proposé cette pizza sur Midgard? Évidement , elle te verras toujours comme un idiot. Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme elle ferait avec un gars comme toi?

Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher! Elle est tellement...tellement ALEX!C'est comme si son rire me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Comme si son sourire illuminait la pièce. Non, vraiment, face à elle, Milly à l'air d'une truite.

(Pardon Milly)C'est vrai quoi, elle est tellement belle. Je crois que c'est ses yeux qui jouent le plus.

Même en garçon je le trouve mignon.

Cet enfant de Loki a foutu à grand coup de pied dans ton orientations Magnus il me semble...

Tant qu'on parle de coups de pied, est ce que que personne ne se rend compte de la façons qu'elle à de ce battre? Même là elle garde son coté "je m'en fous de tout". J'en arrive à avoir peur d'un fil à couper le beurre.

Gaffe Magnus!Mi-homme te regarde bizarrement, je paris que t'as encore un sourire niais.

Et si..si je demandait à Alex de sortir avec moi après tout?Le Ragnarok est proche, qui sait combien de temps on a encore?Je pourrais...l'amener en randonné, lui faire découvrir un endroit qu'elle n'a encore jamais suis sur qu'il y a des endroits parfait pour ça à à je demandait à papa, ou à tante Freyja...

la, à la table d'en face qui fait un bras de fer avec Big est la plus cool des enfants de Loki. Jamais elle ne s'intéresseras à toi. Toi, tu n'es qu'un...fils de Vanirs.

Et alors?

 ***Désolé, mais j'ai complétement oublié le nom de sa première copine.**


End file.
